Snape's DEFEAT
by Leo8
Summary: A story about the rivalry between James Potter and Snape.
1. Snape's Defeat

Chapter one : Snape's defeat  
  
Severus Snape can never understand why James Potter is so well-like among the pupils in Hogwarts without much effort on his part. Everyone seems to be attracted to James, clamouring for his attention, hoping to gain acceptance as part of his elite group. In fact, Potter is treated as a demigod in Hogwarts, with preferential treatment given to him and lavish praises heaped by both teachers and students . Any errors committed by Potter, however grave and major it may be will always be regarded as insignificant and be dismissed perfunctorily while a good deed by him will be exaggerated, amplified and trumpeted. It is no wonder, as days passed by, James Potter became more and more arrogant, thinking that he can do what he like without bothering much of the consequences ahead and the feelings of others. In contrast to the elite social circle that has surrounded Potter, Snape is an outcaste among his friends. What poor Snape hankers after is just a friend whom he can share his problems with, borrow a shoulder to cry on when the going gets tough, but unfortunately no such person has appeared thus far. Instead he has to tolerate the regular taunts and ridicule from James Potter and his "elite group". Other of his classmates are either too enamoured by James or too overwhelmed by the influence he holds on Hogwarts that no one dares approach him for fear of being regarded as an outcaste, alongside with him. Everyone avoids Snape like a plaque, so afraid that their unblemished reputation that they have so painstakingly tried to preserve in their years in Hogwarts to be tarnished .  
  
Only Lily Evans is different. Though she has never publicly denounced Potter's discrimination, her expression towards Snape is always one filled with sympathy and helplessness. On several occasions, Snape has noticed how Evans tried to convince Potter and his group to treat him more humanely, at the very least not hurling any insults and abusive language but was unfortunately met with greaet resistance.  
  
The bell rang. Enough of self pity. Time for reality to set in. Severus shoved his thoughts aside and ran towards his next class with lightning speed, praying hard that he will reach his next class, Potions on time conducted by Professor Dumbledore, his favourite teacher.  
  
Potions. How wonderful this subject is. Severus knows that he has a natural talent in Potions as evident from the time he takes to master a difficult potion compared to rest of his peers.  
  
And Professor Dumbledore. Someone whom he respects with all his heart. He is the epitome of goodness , his powers unsurpassed by any wizards of his generation. From day 1 in Hogwarts, Snape was already impressed by the gusto and verve that Professor Dumbledore had delivered his speech. The nuggets of wisdom that Dumbledore had peppered his speech with had completely won Snape over and since then, Snape was determined to emulate Dumbledore.  
  
Panting heavily, Snape reached his class on time and found a empty seat besides Lily Evans. Shortly after Snape settled down, Professor Dumbledore entered the class. " Good morning, class. I hope that everyone had a well- rested weekend. Because we are having a SURPRISE TEST on Potions today." Professor Dumbledore uttered these words in a raspy and deep voice. This surprise piece of news was met with numerous groans and grunts, except for Snape who was as usual, calm and nonchalant. Professor Dumbledore continued slightly louder and clearer, " Whoever produces the best potion will not only earn his house fifty points and in addition, receive a special gift from me which I will not disclose yet. But you can be assured of its usefulness. And when I say good potion, it means the effectiveness, texture of it. Game to take up this challenge? The potion is." Professor Dumbledore flashed his wand once and the name of the potion starts to take shape slowly. "Azortkis"..  
  
Upon seeing the word "Azortkis", most groaned because Azortkis is such a difficult potion to produce. The number of ingredients it requires is already a headache for most students, which include frog legs, snake gall, grasshoppers and a myriad of grasses and flowers. The procedure is complicated and tedious, requiring undivided attention because the adding of these ingredients must be in sequence and of the correct timing. Azortkis is a potion used to treat patients who have been stunned by Dementors and the effectiveness of Azortkis varies from one individual to another.  
  
Everyone scrambled into action. The thought of gaining a mysterious present from Professor Dumbledore and the chance of catapulting to fame spurred everyone to give his best shot. Yet however hard some tried, the end result was dismal for some. As time slowly trickled past, the number of students whose potions were making headway also dwindled. At the last half an hour, only James Potter, Severus Snape and Lily Evans were still hard at word, determined to be the best in potions. Other students had either given up on this mind boggling task or had failed miserably in their attempt to produce this sacred potion. From time to time, James cast surreptitious glances on Snape's work, so afraid that his potion will be of a more inferior quality than Snape. Snape, however was very much oblivious to the surroundings, deeply concentrating on what he was doing.  
  
"5,4 ,3 ,2 and 1. ok stop what you are doing. Lily, Severus and James, bring your potions to the front for inspection. And class, please gather in front of the teacher's bench", Professor Dumbledore bellowed. Lily, Severus and James hugged their pots of potions, so afraid of accidentally dropping them.  
  
The three transparent pots were placed deferentially on the table, like some ritual rites. The atmosphere was heavy and tense. The class was polarised into two groups of supporters, one for James Potter and the other for Lily Evans. No one supported Snape, though no one dares to boo Snape for fear of incurring Professor's Dumbledore wrath.  
  
The three crystalline solutions were held under the luminous light for inspection, checking how much light was able to pass through the solutions.  
  
"It mustn't be too thick, nor too diluted because the effectiveness is dependent on its concentration too", Professor Dumbledore explained to his students who were rapt in attention. He continued, "I am extremely pleased with the prelimary round of inspection as all three pupils have surpassed my expectations. All the potions were of the right texture and concentration. To further determine the superiority of the potion, a secondary investigation involving the use of the wizards indicator will have to be put into use."  
  
"One drop of wizard indicator is sufficient to determine the best potion and I want all of you students to concentrate on what happen when this drop is added. Take down the colour changes." Dumbledore spoke solemly.  
  
One drop each was added to Snape, Lily and Potter's potions respectively. It was truly a feast for the eyes to witness what happened immediately after the addition. All three solutions started changing colours at regular intervals. Blue, green, yellow, violet, red, pink-all were displayed upfront. The students, including Snape and Potter were all enchanted and mesmerised by what they had seen before them.  
  
When the changing of colours was finally over, Professor Dumbledore started giving his comments on the potions.  
  
" Lily, I can see that you have put in your heart and soul making this potion. However the major demerit of your potion is that it's a tad too mild. Look at the intensity after the addition of the Wizards indicator. The colour intensity is a shade lighter than that of Snape and Potter. Remember INTENSITY IS DIRECTLY PROPORTIONAL TO THE EFFECTIVENESS OF THE POTION. Lily, your potion is just sufficient to treat a third degree shock. But overall good effort. Number of colours =8. Twenty points to Griffindor for good effort."  
  
Lily scowled because she had expected to win after so much hard work. After all this was her best attempt in making Azortkis and she had taken days and nights memorising the sequence and ingredients needed.  
  
" It is apparent that both Potter and Snape solutions are equally good. It is a tough choice to decide which of the two potions is the better one. Both have the same colour changes, thirteen in total and the same intensity. I would very like to declare both winners but only one present is available, a V200 broom. No matter who's 1st or 2nd, I hope that everyone will treat this as a learning experience.  
  
"The winner is.." from the background, cheers for potter reverberated round the lab.  
  
"James Potter " Everyone erupted in joy upon hearing that James won, all except Snape who sank down slowly at one corner of the classroom.  
  
Amidst the numerous congratulations given to James by his supporters, Snape pondered deeply over his loss. Tears were brimming in his eyes, threatening to spill any moment. But he was determined not to reveal his vulnerability to the class. He gritted his teeth and took deep breaths to calm his frazzled nerves.  
  
However he could not help but brood over his loss. What had gone wrong? Throughout his experiment, he had taken great care to ensure that the ingredients were of the right quantity and quality and were added in the correct sequence and time. He could not stand the smirk James had given him after the results were announced.  
  
Throughout his school life in Hogwarts, no matter how hard he tried, he always lost to James Potter by a marginal bit. He was not willing to take this lying now that even Potions, the subject in which he excelled was letting him down. What has James Potter done to deserve all this? He, Snape, has studied conscientiously for the past few years to achieve what he has now whereas James has aced his exams without much effort on his part. Why is it so unfair that no matter how hard I try, I am always tailing behind James.  
  
" Snape, are you all right?" Professor Dumbledore whispered, tapping his shoulder simultaneously. Snape was momentarily jolted out from reverie. Looking directly into the wisdom-filled eyes of Dumbledore, Snape felt a calming effect wash over him. He felt no anger against this man who had chosen Potter's potion over his because he knew very well that Professor Dumbledore had been partial in his inspection. It was true that James' potion was indeed better than his and he had only himself to blame for his lacklustre performance.  
  
Professor Dumbledore continued, " I know that you are feeling miserable right now and nothing I say can alleviate your grief. But you must be strong to take any setbacks in your stride. Do not despair, my son, as a great future lies ahead of you."  
  
" Thank You, Sir. I will not disappoint you."  
  
"Good. Do not allow this small defeat to damp your spirits for the day. Hurry up and join your class for the next lesson."  
  
(((((( 


	2. Snape's unusual encounter

Chapter 2: Snape unusual encounter  
  
Defeat has dealt a monster blow to Severus Snape. His ego was not dented, but crushed beyond repair. No matter how Snape tried to block memories of his defeat to James Potter, it kept coming back to haunt him, with greater intensity every time it returned. Each time he closed his eyes, he could hear vividly the vicious laughter of James Potter and Sirrius Black, coupled with their merciless and relentless torrent of ridicule and insults. "You will never ever win me in your life time. Never ever. Face it" the voice in his head screamed. He knew very well that he had to leave this episode of defeat behind, however painful it was, and continued with life per normal but he simply could not get over the loss.  
  
His mind was a whirlwind of emotions. Sometimes, he gritted his teeth and promised that he will put in extra effort for the upcoming examinations and beat James flat. "I will wipe that arrogant smirk off his face one day. You mark my words." he thought to himself resolutely. At times, he would sink into despair and exclaim with a fatalistic voice, " I am born a loser. How can I ever compete with James Potter who has so much charisma and charm in him? I have given everything I have and there is no room for improvement. The elasticity of my brain is stretched to the maximum and any further stress added will bound to snap it one day." His mind vacillated between thoughts of victory, hope and thoughts of helplessness and despair.  
  
Today was no different from the rest of the days after the defeat. The taste of defeat was still strong and persistent in Snape's mind, even after one week. The break after Professor Dumas' lesson on Divination was spent moping over his loss. So preoccupied Snape was in his thoughts that he did not hear the clapping of loafers getting nearer by the second.  
  
" Snape.." whispered the person.  
  
No response.  
  
"Snape, are you all right?" the person increased the volume of her voice slightly, at the same time tapped his shoulder gently.  
  
Snape was momentarily jolted out from his thoughts. He lifted his head up and saw a cherubic Lily Evans facing him.  
  
"What a ravishing beauty Lily Evans is!" Snape thought. Her eyes were what endeared and attracted Snape to. Oh Lily eyes. Snape could feel a warm sensation trickling down his spine. Her pair of eyes had a life on its own. How they twinkle with vivacity when she is happy and how they sink into retreat when she is crestfallen.  
  
" Yes. I am perfectly all right." Snape replied coldly, completely devoid of emotion, his eyes giving her a glacial, stony stare. It has always been a wonder to Lily Evans how Snape is able to keep his composure in face of any adversities. Deep down her heart, she knows that Snape is like everyone a warm-blooded creature who is both capable of loving and hating. He has kept his cool demeanour to protect himself from any harm. The multi layers of façade have to be ripped off to reveal his innermost self.  
  
"So what are you here for? To sneer at my loss to James Potter or to show your fake concern ? Go back to James. You belong to their group!" Snape spoke in an irritated voice.  
  
"Why must you build walls instead of bridges with those people who are truly concerned of your well- being? Am I really that detestable? If so, can you please tell me straight to my face so that I will not waste my breath on someone who is incorrigible?" Lily spoke harshly  
  
A moment of silence ensued.  
  
Embarrassed by her sudden outburst, Lily first broke the silence and said regretfully, "Sorry for being so harsh! You must forgive me for my insensitivity. I am here to help you. Really."  
  
"But what if I refuse to be helped? No one can understand what I am going through now, including you."  
  
"How do you know if you are not even willing to tell anyone? I am here to lend a listening ear to all your grievances. Please give our friendship a chance." Lily said in a pleading voice.  
  
" I feel so crushed and lousy after so many defeats to James. I am not willing to accept that I will always lose to him. Compared to the effort that I have put in my studies, do you think that James deserve the success he has ? And I cannot understand why people are deceived by his superficiality. Can you provide a satisfactory explanation to my queries?" Snape poured out.  
  
Lily was grateful to know that the impregnable barrier between them was slowly being demolished. He is finally revealing his vulnerable inner self.  
  
"I am an exception. If I am taken in by the charms of Potter, I wouldn't even be here now. In my eyes, you are better than James in many aspects."  
  
"Really?" Snape interrupted, unable to suppress his smile.  
  
"Of course. Do I look like I am lying? Believe in yourself. I am confident that one day you will surpass James. Don't despair and Stop Brooding over you loss. Remember what Professor Dumbledore said, 'Actions speak louder than words'. You will have my 100 per cent support." Lily spoke in her saccharine voice.  
  
Snape was comforted to hear what Evans had told him. Any self doubts that he had were banished. His confidence restored to know that Lily had such a different opinion from what others had. He was even more determined to prove his self- worth to Lily Evans.  
  
Evans, on the other hand was glad that Snape finally opened up to her. Whatever misunderstandings they had before were vanished after this meeting.  
  
That marked the start of a long- lasting friendship between Severus and Lily.  
  
(((((((( 


	3. Author's note Interlude

Author's Note/ Interlude  
  
Thanks, everyone for taking time to read my first two chapters and providing me with insightful and candid feedback on them. I am extremely grateful for the comments given and will try to improve my writing skills along the way.  
  
After writing my first chapter, I was so afraid of not receiving any reviews that I had trouble sleeping even. Having reviews, however critical they may be is of course better than not having any, in my opinion. Immense stress was upon me, especially when my good friend had received rave reviews on her works. I feel indebted to her for inspiring me to take up writing as a pastime and here I am, completely hooked on to writing. Writing is indeed a complicated, yet interesting process that I have not had complete mastery over.  
  
As for the two comments posted informing me of Professor Dumbledore being a Transfiguration tutor before taking up the role as a headmaster, I have, infact, taken not of it even before penning the first chapter. But I have decided against creating new characters because I want to remain faithful to the characters that Jk Rowling has created. (That means not adding new characters that are not created by J K Rowling) Hence the substitution of Professor Dumbledore as the Potions instructor.  
  
Snape might have called Lily Evans a mudblood. But why the sudden change of heart in Snape? I shall let out a little of the plot I have in mind: A great misunderstanding. Please continue reading the remaining chapters.  
  
Once again, thanx for the valuable comments given. I really appreciate them.  
  
Regards, Leo 


End file.
